


Возлюбленная

by Theonya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Master/Servant, Mistress, Points of View, Post-War, Romance, War, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Однажды, в одной далекой стране, жили чудесные люди. Они были славны делами и чисты помыслами, в меру горды и самолюбивы, а так же необыкновенно красивы. В маленьком городке жили молодой военный, его невеста и слуга. Слуга был другом хозяину, невеста безумно любила жениха, а он был невероятно добрым и умным. И все было бы хорошо и даже замечательно, но... Время и чьи-то честолюбивые планы стали против них.
Relationships: Kaito/Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka





	1. Chapter 1

Однажды, в одной далекой стране, жили чудесные люди. Они были славны делами и чисты помыслами, в меру горды и самолюбивы, а так же необыкновенно красивы. Казалось, что в этом мире нет зла, нет предательства и разлуки, нет зависти и горя. Все верили, что Бог благословил их, строили красивые храмы и поклонялись ему. В некотором смысле это действительно было так. Этот край был полон вкуснейшей дичи и отборных фруктов, сочных овощей и отличной рыбы. Реки весной разливались на прекрасные луга, а море, омывавшее берег, было чистейшим, словно слеза ребенка. Дети же тут никогда не плакали — родители уделяли им столько внимания, сколько нужно, и читали столько моралей, сколько требовалось для того, чтобы дети сами осознали свои ошибки. Здесь царило понимание и спокойствие, и всем жителям это нравилось. Они были счастливы.  
На холме стоял небольшой городок, окруженный плодоносными садами и полями пшеницы. Солнце мягко светило, как рука, нежно гладящая любимое животное, которое, покачивая колосьями на ветру, тихо шелестело и заливалось искренним золотом, словно пастушки, ведущие скот на пастбище, смехом. Посреди городка стоял большой храм, на улицах было всегда убрано и по праздникам дома были украшены цветами. Управлял им военный, но, несмотря на это, жители не боялись его. Он был молодым и ни разу не принимал участия в каких-либо битвах, что, собственно, неудивительно — за всю историю этой страны здесь ни разу не было войны. Военные были потомками знатных семей, которым не хотелось сидеть дома, которым хотелось быстрее выпорхнуть из-под крыла родителей. Кайто не был исключением. У него было хорошее образование и нежелание быть молодым повесой, третьим сыном богатого отца, желание что-то делать для себя и того места, где он жил. В этот городок он приезжал с детства, тут располагалось большое семейное поместье, и сюда же он привез невесту.  
Она была красивой невысокой девушкой с длинными волосами и мягкой улыбкой. Она не была гордой или заносчивой, о её происхождении также было неизвестно, зато она будто светилась изнутри, находясь рядом с ним, думая о нем. Её любили и уважали молоденькие горожанки, потому что она была очаровательной, горожанки среднего возраста, потому что ей можно было доверить смотреть детей, что частенько и делали они, приводя утром в замок отпрысков и уходя на работу, старые горожанки, потому что она была доброй и искренней девушкой. Кайто иногда сердился: "Замок в детский сад превратила...", но это было в шутку, он никогда не был серьезен по этому поводу. Я думаю, что ему даже нравилось, когда она нянчилась с детьми, потому что он хотел своих. Когда они где-то появлялись вместе, все любовались красивой парой, да и правильно это было, хорошо. Лука утихала и с обожанием смотрела на Кайто, и в его глазах читала ответную любовь. И, кстати, не только в глазах. Однажды, когда она пришла домой, под её ногами чуть не оказалось белое море — море из белых роз. Она была потрясена и расплакалась, расстроившись, что из-за неё он погубил столько цветов... Из-за неё он и сам расстроился, но, по-моему, все цветы мира и до сих пор не стоят даже её аккуратного ноготка на тонком пальчике. На её безымянном пальчике тогда красовалось изящное, прямо как она сама, колечко.  
И все было бы хорошо и даже замечательно, но...  
Время и чьи-то честолюбивые планы стали против них — против этой страны с её чудесной природой, против городка, против чистых жителей, которые не могли нормально противостоять, просто потому что не умели этого делать. Все собрались на борьбу, на битву с захватчиками, которые были и подготовлены лучше, и цель знали свою, — и старики, и женщины, и даже дети хотели помочь нам, мужчинам, в нелегком деле, но мы оставили их дома. Я тогда был слугой в этом счастливом поместье, постарше их на несколько лет, но именно Кайто научил меня читать и писать, чтобы я был образованным. Да и слово "слуга" в нашем случае имело вовсе не такой контекст, как оно обычно имеет — я был для молодого военного больше другом и советником, который умеет разобрать бумаги и подать чай для девушки, чем слугой. Я безумно любил и уважал этих двоих — как парня, так и девушку, ни в коем случае не желая, чтобы они когда-либо расставались. Я помогал им во всем, и когда для Кайто пришло время, как для военного, уйти на передовую, он поручил мне заботу о доме и городе, о его возлюбленной и обо всех жителях. Я изо всех сил старался всех подбодрить и успокоить, и в первую очередь я старался успокоить Луку — она очень сильно волновалась за Кайто, её сердце предчувствовало беду, и вечерами она плакала, я пытался развеселить её все свободное время, но все, чего я мог добиться — слабая улыбка на искусанных губах. Она мучила себя догадками, но это было только со мной наедине. Со всеми остальными она вела себя как обычно, только уже не улыбалась. Я знал, что она боялась, и не хотел оставлять её, но…  
Кайто вернулся в город. Исхудавший, осунувшийся, расстроенный донельзя, потерявший лоск и, кажется, надежду, он отстранил её с объятиями усталым и обреченным жестом, медленно зашел в свою комнату и свалился на кровать. Мы заботливо раздели его и оставили в покое. Она, конечно, расплакалась от его вида, но потом вздохнула с облегчением – вернулся! На следующее утро он снова рвался на передовую, и мы всеми правдами и неправдами уговорили его остаться дома и хоть немного подлечиться. Он с трудом согласился. Она снова начала улыбаться и стала спокойней.  
Через несколько дней Кайто подозвал меня к себе:  
— Гакупо, я хочу уехать. Я чувствую, что нужен на фронте. Позаботься о Луке, когда меня не станет.  
— Но… Уважаемый Кайто, если Вы сейчас уедете, госпожа Лука сойдет с ума и ничто больше не сможет вернуть ей душевное равновесие… — взволнованно начал я, но он перебил меня:  
— Гакупо, я нужен там! Они ждут меня! Я знаю, что иду на верную смерть, но если мы сможем отстоять страну…  
— Господин Кайто, Вам нельзя умирать! Мы любим Вас! Без Вас все рухнет… Если Вы уедете, мы с госпожой Лукой отправимся на Ваши поиски, и я не буду ей препятствовать!  
В его комнату ворвалась Она. Взгляд пылал смелостью и яростью, волосы растрепались, бретелька ночной рубашки спала с плеча…  
— Кайто! Если ты едешь на смерть, то сначала убей меня! Я вся извелась, и то, что ты здесь, для меня чудо! Я больше не вынесу разлуки…  
Она говорила и говорила, он медленно подходил к ней, и, в конце концов, обняв её, решительно сказал:  
— Тогда мы уедем втроем.


	2. Chapter 2

Мы ехали лесами и полями, через сгоревшие деревни и цветущие города, которые еще не тронула разрушительная война. Мы видели надежду и разочарование, печаль и скорбь вперемешку с напускной уверенностью, незнанием – что делать и почему все это происходит. У людей было много вопросов и мало ответов, они молились Богу и проливали кровь за родных. Чем больше мы приближались к линии фронта, тем меньше это напоминало нашу страну, тем больше – ад. Мы оставили Луку в небольшом храме, в котором скрывались раненые и больные жители, дети и старики городка, похожего на наш. Она на удивление спокойно восприняла это, и начала помогать девушкам-фельдшерицам. Вдвоем, мы поехали дальше. Это было не нашей страной – пепелищем, на котором в жертву Великому Богу Войны и Тщеславия, были принесены наши несчастные солдаты…  
…Мы сражались с захватчиками уже несколько дней: без устали, страха и боязни смерти; давно уже отзвучал последний хрип загнанных лошадей, белые кители, зеленые шинели и одежда простолюдинов – все было запятнано кровью, что обагряла и землю, вытоптанную траву, даже солнце, казалось, становилось кровавым. Кайто махал мечом налево и направо, словно одержимый, я прикрывал его спину, так же резко и точно, так же отчаянно, как и остальные, мы словно были одним механизмом – у нас было одно заветное желание на всех, и мы шли к его исполнению.  
Мы безумно устали. Спали максимум по паре часов в день в окопах, считая, что оно того стоит, и оно того стоило, но когда я смотрю на те дни сквозь призму прошедшего времени, мне становится горько – если бы я только знал, если бы сумел защитить его, этого всего не было бы. Я бы никогда не был таким несчастным, обладая прекраснейшей из женщин на этой Земле, я был бы счастливее, если бы он был жив, и она была бы его женой, но, к сожалению, прошлого не воротишь, а будущего не увидишь.  
В тот день нас было мало, но сражались мы неистовее, уже даже не замечая друг друга. И в один момент он неуклюже облокотился, осел на мою спину, я повернулся, но, только увидев, как на его белом кителе расползается кровавое пятно, понял, в чем дело. Слава Богу, оно было не в области сердца. Нужно было срочно уводить его. Мы еле смогли выбраться из зоны сражения, увести какого-то коня. Аккуратно посадив его перед собой, я скакал во всю прыть, что-то постоянно говоря Кайто, чтобы он не потерял сознание, а он терял силы на глазах, вцепившись обеими руками в коня. Мы добрались до храма, я спрыгнул с коня и стащил обессиленного друга. Подбежала Лука, попыталась помочь мне вести его, но что может сделать девушка? Мы довели его, посадили на пол, пытались остановить кровь, но ничего не получалось. Он слабо улыбнулся и подозвал её к себе:  
— Я передаю все свои полномочия Гакупо… Также он и о тебе позаботится… Ты свободна от меня… Уходи, куда хочешь… Я люблю тебя…  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептала она, расплакавшись и сжав его ладонь, но ему уже не суждено было услышать её…

Мы похоронили Кайто в том же городке, на живописном берегу реки, а на могилу подкатили огромный валун. Она взяла себе на память его крестик и пуговицу с кителя – вторую, под которой еще недавно билось его сердце. Девушка очень долго и часто плакала, потому я не решился идти на фронт. В наш храм быстро долетали новости, и вскоре, в один прекрасный солнечный день я узнал, что наши победили. Сколько радости было у людей в тот день! И даже Лука оживилась и улыбнулась, но в улыбке не было даже половины той лучезарности, которая была при взгляде на Кайто когда-то.  
Мы потихоньку собирались домой. Я приготовил провизию для нас и теперь кормил коня перед долгой поездкой. Дверь конюшни тихо скрипнула и закрылась. Я повернулся на звук. Ко мне спокойно подходила она. Её походка всегда завораживала меня – она словно плыла, плавно, ровно, уверенно и гордо, расправив плечи и всем своим видом выражая достоинство. Я залюбовался нею и абсолютно не заметил, как она приблизилась вплотную. Несмотря на все то, что она пережила – волнение, грусть, долгий путь, потеря любимого, её красота осталась неизменной. Темно-бирюзовые, почти зеленые влажные глаза обрамлялись пушистыми длинными ресницами, бархат щек так и манил коснуться, а сквозь искусанные нежные приоткрытые губы вырвался вздох:  
— Гакупо, ты же не оставишь меня?..  
Я посмотрел ей в глаза. Там читалось беспокойство и надежда, смешанные с тревогой и болью, окропленной брызгами мольбы, и я впервые почувствовал, что она и впрямь больше не принадлежит моему другу, она свободна и вправе выбирать, она может и не остаться одна, выйти замуж за кого-то не по большой любви, но…  
Почувствовав робкое, мимолетное прикосновение сухих губ к моим, я сдался. Опустился на колени, прижал к губам это хрупкое сокровище – Её руку, поднял взгляд и прошептал:  
— Я никогда не брошу Вас, моя госпожа…


	3. Chapter 3

_Извините, что я пишу так медленно — учеба, да и лень, да и перепечатывть все это нет времени т_т  
Но если кто читает — не стесняйтесь подгонять, все в порядке) _

Всю дорогу домой она молчала или односложно отвечала на мои вопросы, но я не сердился. Я понимал это состояние – потеряв родителей, мои чувства были такими же. На немногочисленных привалах мы задерживались ровно столько, сколько нужно было для хоть какого-то восстановления сил.  
Горожане обрадовались, увидев её, и тень улыбки скользнула по её лицу, но услышав мой ответ на вопрос: «Где Кайто?», она снова помрачнела. Люди почему-то отнеслись к словам настороженно, но мягкий безразличный голос подтвердил новость, и это успокоило их, хоть и поубавило пыл радости. До поместья мы добрались в полном одиночестве.  
Голос госпожи Луки был холоден.  
— Подвинь кресло и зажги камин.  
Я покорно выполнил приказы, которые для себя назвал «просьбами».  
— Спасибо, ты свободен.  
Конечно, я знал, что ей нужно время. Однажды она станет той же, доброй и нежной, только вот переживет все это, и… Тогда я еще не подозревал, что эта «спячка» — навсегда, что её душа умерла в тот день, оставив одну оболочку, что Луке больше не стать трепетной и любящей. Хотя… Даже если бы я знал это, что я смог бы изменить? Я могу только поддерживать её, хоть она и никогда не будет благодарна мне, я могу пытаться растормошить её, и не беда, что она воспринимает это как наше общее предательство, ведь когда на её лице меняется выражение, я чувствую, что она жива.  
Но это то, что я чувствую сейчас, тогда же я боялся лишний раз задеть её и словом, и даже жестом, потакая её капризам. Она молчала — я молчал вместе с ней, а надо было встряхнуть её, схватить за плечи и закричать в лицо: «Ты-то не умерла! Ты жива, не хорони себя!», но я не имел смелости позволить себе этого. Я приходил утром – находил в кресле, кормил и расчесывал, приходил вечером – вытаскивал из кресла и укладывал спать. Днем я был занят – все правительство и благоустройство города легло на мои плечи. Не было сил нянчиться с ней, потому я просил кухарок кормить девушку, но она очень часто отказывалась от еды.  
Однажды к нам пришел гонец с письмом. Требовалось выехать в столицу для выяснения законности моей власти над городом – укрепить меня на посту либо аннулировать все и наказать. Я подумал, что, оставив госпожу дома, по возвращению найду лишь её хладный труп, и стал собирать нас в путь. Впрочем, шестым чувством я знал, что ей не хочется оставаться одной. Мы двинулись в путь.

В столице сначала не слишком верили, но у меня был свидетель – Лука, и её опросили независимо от меня, рассказ отличался лишь мелкими деталями, потому они документально подтвердили мое право на правление городком и сделали меня дворянином. Оставалось еще несколько дел, одно из которых было хуже другого – нужно было сообщить родителям Кайто о смерти сына и попробовать вернуть Луку в родительский дом как незамужнюю девушку.  
Когда я подъезжал к поместью Шионов, то невероятно волновался. Как я должен сказать это? Как я могу? В старину гонцам с плохими вестями отрубали голову, и хоть я знал, что этот славный род намного цивилизованней и приличнее, чем древние правители, все равно боялся, казалось, что за такое меня просто убьют, посчитав убийцей, или поднимут на смех. Опасения оказались тщетными.  
Его мать, красивая темноволосая женщина, приняла меня как дорогого гостя, и когда я все же сообщил прискорбную новость, ни одного плохого слова в свой адрес не услышал – она разрыдалась, потеряла самообладание, причитая: «Мой мальчик… Мой бедный мальчик… Вслед за папой…» На звуки её голоса прибежал средний сын, он был старше Кайто, и волосы его отливали темным огнем, в отличии от спокойной синевы младшего, и начал утешать её, вежливо и настоятельно рекомендуя мне удалиться. Я внял их просьбам с надеждой на лучшее для семьи покойного друга и хозяина.  
Когда я вернулся в карету, нам предстояло другое дело – найти родителей Луки. Она никогда не рассказывала, да и Кайто не упоминал о них, и я думал, что это тайна, покрытая мраком и кровью, мне не доверят её, но девушка на удивление легко удовлетворила мое любопытство.  
— Хорошо, Гакупо. Я могу остаться с родителями, — спокойно сказала она, потупив взор, но не сообщила, куда же мы направляемся, и всю дорогу, которую мы провели в молчании, я недоумевал: «Отчего же она так тиха? Она не видела родителей с тех пор, как переехала вместе с Кайто к нам… Она должна быть рада встрече…»  
По прибытию я понял причину её грусти. Мы приехали на кладбище.

Она долго ходила меж стройных рядов, бегло прочитывая незнакомые имена и желая найти нужные, а я мрачно следовал за ней. В голове вертелось: «Какой же я дурак…», и я не заметил, как мы пришли к месту назначения.   
— Здесь покоятся мои родители, Гакупо. И я могу остаться вместе с ними, — лишенным эмоций голосом сказала она и опустилась на колени. Это были две невзрачные каменные плиты с одинаковыми фамилиями и разными датами смерти. Одна из них была более старой и принадлежала матери. Лука тяжело вздохнула:  
— Не ломай над этим голову, я все расскажу. Я никогда не видела маминого лица, не знала её рук и голоса, потому что мама умерла, дав мне жизнь. Несмотря на то, что я не знаю её, я очень люблю и уважаю маму. Я благодарна ей. Папа мой был зажиточным крестьянином, работягой, и всегда стремился сделать меня такой. Он никогда не поднимал руку, не повышал голоса, он проводил со мной все свободное время, я напоминала ему маму, и папа воспитывал во мне честность и доброту, послушание и искренность. Он зародил во мне искру своего внутреннего света, он всегда был для меня невероятным человеком, солнышком, и, несмотря на то, что умер, он остался примером для подражания. Он и Кайто – мои незаменимые и идеальные люди. Я только недавно перестала винить себя в его смерти, ведь именно я не заметила, когда папа заболел, и тут… — голос предательски задрожал, и я, следуя неясному порыву, мягко прижал её к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
— Госпожа… Вы ни в чем не виноваты… Если Вам станет легче…  
И она, не дожидаясь окончания слов, заплакала, зарыдала, завыла в голос, еле придерживаясь за меня, а я гладил её по волосам, и, словно в неясной полудреме, шептал, что все будет хорошо, что моя госпожа сильна духом, я никогда не оставлю её, я всегда буду рядом…

Спускались сумерки, и мир вокруг становился черно-белым. На небе собирались тучи, и надо найти ночлег, потому что возможна гроза. Под руку подвернулась небольшая гостиница, и конюх согласился провести ночь на сеновале, а нас с Лукой приняли за молодоженов и поселили в одну комнату с большой красивой кроватью. Конечно же, я уступил девушке, постелив себе на полу.  
Мы уснули, но первый же раскат грома разбудил её, а она, в свою очередь, разбудила меня, перебравшись, вернее, спросонку свалившись на пол.  
— Что случилось? – сонно спросил я. Она напугано прошептала:  
— Гремит! Гакупо, я боюсь!  
— Не выдумывай… — я перевернулся на другой бок, но тут же громыхнуло, и она вцепилась ногтями в мою спину. – Лука!  
— Я боюсь…  
— Можно зажечь свечу…  
— Нет, спи со мной сегодня…  
Сон как рукой сняло. Я изумленно воскликнул:  
— Что?!  
— Пожалуйста, спи сегодня в одной постели со мной, Гакупо, — взволнованно повторила она. Я немного помолчал, переваривая предложенное, и выдал гениальную мысль:  
— Мне одеться?  
— Мне все равно…  
— Хорошо, — недоумевая, ответил я и нырнул под одеяло, как и был, в одних штанах. Она залезла на кровать следом, ложась рядом, но с первой же молнией обвила меня руками, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
Я не знаю, почему мое тело начало реагировать – из-за того, что я был без рубашки, а женские руки редко навещали кожу, и ситуация была более, чем непривычна, или из-за того, что это была Она, и уже тогда, не осознавая, я желал Её, но факт остается фактом, и оно продолжало хулиганить. Лука, кажется, уснула. Я попытался успокоить себя повседневными мыслями, получалось плохо, но когда она во сне еще и закинула на меня стройную ногу, стало получаться еще хуже. Так хотелось обнять её, но не в качестве слуги, а в качестве мужа, воспаленное сознание начало подсовывать ненужные картины. Я думал, что взорвусь от стыда, но все кончилось неожиданно – ей стало жарко, и девушка повернулась на другой бок, оставив меня наедине с почти ошалевшим телом, которое, какими-то неведомыми методами я, наконец, сумел успокоить.


	4. Chapter 4

Утром мне было до крайней степени неловко, ведь думалось, что она знала обо всем, что произошло ночью, но, к моему счастью, она слишком крепко спала, ничего не подозревая и не понимая моего смущения, хотя, честно говоря, она сама утром чудила, чуть не перепутав меня с Кайто и потому чуть не поцеловав. Мы не знали, как смотреть друг на друга, потому большую часть дороги смотрели в окно.  
— Госпожа Лука…  
— Гакупо, мне не нравится, когда ты называешь меня «госпожой». Зови просто по имени, пожалуйста.  
— Я попробую.  
— Попробуй, — отчего-то её голос был немного возмущенным. Я неуверенно произнес:  
— Лука…  
— Да, Гакупо? Ты что-то хотел? — улыбнулась она. Я отвел взгляд.  
— Извините. Вы меня смутили, и я забыл.  
— А еще можно называть меня на «ты», Гакупо, — задумчиво протянула она. — Я ведь не твоя госпожа и больше не твоя хозяйка, ты теперь не мой слуга, ты дворянин, а я безродная крестьянка, потому ты выше меня по социальному статусу. Называй меня на «ты».  
— Вы не правы, Лука, — мягко возразил я. — Я по-прежнему слуга Вам, да только теперь не за жалование, а по зову сердца. А вот для Вас кто я? Теряюсь в догадках. Вы говорите, что я не слуга, но кем позволите быть мне? Кто Вам я?  
Она, наверное, не думала, что меня потянет на искренность, но за порыв отплатила той же монетой.  
— А ты для меня теперь муж, — усмехнулась она. — Кайто же завещал заботиться обо мне и городе, тебе предоставили возможность управлять городом, и потому я доверю тебе себя, это намного менее ценная вещь.  
— Но… Почему? Разве я нравлюсь Вам, моя госпожа? — взволнованно начал я, но её вдруг перебил меня тихий смех:  
— А за кого бы еще я смогла бы выйти замуж, Гакупо? Никто не поймет меня, никто не знает, какой я была. Не хочется видеть в жизни кого-то, кто лез бы в душу, а ты не будешь. Это не считается предательством, перед смертью он отпустил меня. Он будто знал, что все так будет, снял с себя ответственность и отдал её тебе. Если теперь ты за меня отвечаешь, так почему бы тебе не приручить меня, а?  
— Не говорите так…  
Её слова ранили меня до глубины души. Я и не знал, что она может быть настолько жестокой. Это совсем не вязалось с её светлым образом в моих глазах. Казалось, что она всего лишь играет, но…  
— Чего ты, милый? — нежно сказала Лука и обняла меня. — Правда глаза режет?  
Её губы усмехались, а в глазах сквозь слезы пробивался растерянный и напуганный взгляд, и захотелось обнять её в ответ, но я всего лишь взял её за руку:  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы ты влюбилась в меня…  
— Нет, — отняла руку она и отстранилась. — У тебя никогда не получится. Ты всегда будешь лишь заменой, номером 2, и я не полюблю тебя! Я сведу тебя с ума, я предам в любой момент, и каждую ночь он будет жить в моих снах, в тебе я увижу только его, а в отголосках твоих слов мне послышатся его интонации! И ты все еще думаешь хорошо со мной поступать, Гакупо?  
Во влажной бирюзе читалась полная безнадежность и отчаяние, и хотелось самому расплакаться, а её трясло от злости мелкой дрожью, но на лице было такое несчастное выражение, что я позабыл о своей боли, и, сжав её в объятиях, прошептал:  
— Я попытаюсь, Лука.

Когда мы вернулись домой, все стало по-прежнему — она в кресле, я в работе, только с одним условием — ей хотелось, чтобы я потерял лицо, сделал с ней что-то плохое, но я не хочу, да и не хотел кого-либо насиловать. Дорогому человеку не хочется причинять боли, хочется ловить каждое слово, запоминать каждый вдох и выдох, и совсем неважно, если тебя не любят. Правда, до поры до времени неважно, в один прекрасный момент пробегают мыслишки-крысы об отдаче. Ты любишь, а отдача где? Хочешь — беги, а хочешь — борись с этим.  
Сначала я бежал от них. Голова и так была наполнена делами Города, но в ней где-то осталось место для неясных желаний — хотелось… уюта: чтоб тебя ждали вечером, встречали и с улыбкой обнимали, но дома по-прежнему была кукла. Красивая кукла, все время сидящая в кресле у камина… Зачем ты мне? Если бы я задался этим вопросом тогда, то ответа бы не получил и до сих пор. Мы были двумя ненужными друг другу людьми, хотя я пытался обманывать себя, убеждать в том, что это не так. Она, наверное, перечитала все книги в доме, пока решилась со мной поговорить, но залезть ко мне в постель было не лучшей идеей. Я тут же отвернулся от неё, считая это очередной провокацией, но она бережно обняла меня:  
— Гакупо…  
— Да, это я. Удивительно, — холодно ответил я.  
— Прости меня…  
Её голос звучал виновато, она сожалела, и я подумал, что нужно её выслушать. Мало ли. Тем более, я так давно не слышал её голоса…  
— Нам надо поговорить, Гакупо…  
— Говори.  
— Повернись ко мне.  
Я послушался. Ничего не было видно, ведь ложась спать, я задул свечу. Лука провела рукой по моей щеке:  
— Гакупо, я так больше не могу. Я не могу делать вид, что тебя нет, что мне все равно, ведь это не так… Но и быть с тобой я не могу. Ты ни разу не сделал мне больно, хотя и давала тебе кучу поводов, стараясь уколоть и обидеть, это значит, что ты благородный человек. У тебя есть совесть, значит, в теории я могу тебе довериться, но на практике… Ты слишком хорош для меня, милый друг. Сердцу не хочется принять тебя, а не принять тебя — нельзя. Наверное, я люблю тебя, но не так, как нужно было бы любить.  
— Лука…  
Меня растрогала её речь, но плохое предчувствие червячком впивалось в душу.  
— Не перебивай меня, дорогой. Я хочу почувствовать, что ты мой муж. Зажги свечу, чтобы ты не думал, что я представляю вместо тебя Кайто, и снова ложись ко мне.  
Я недоверчиво выполнил её просьбу, не слишком веря словам — хоть они вроде бы лились от её сердца, но все же были какими-то не слишком осмысленными.  
— Коснись меня так, как ты хотел бы коснуться той девушки, которую любишь, а я попробую быть ею, я действительно хочу этого, потому не сомневайся и не бойся, делай все, что хочешь, я пойму тебя…  
«Ничего ты не поймешь», — подумал я. Она далеко не глупа, но когда дело касается жизни, то её сознание туманят какие-то странные фантазии, почерпнутые из множества легенд и книг, и она воображает себя то принцессой, то злой мачехой, словно одинокий ребенок, выдумывающий себе фантастический мир вокруг. А если вокруг разруха? Если того самого счастья и сказки никогда не произойдет, что тогда он будет делать? Уйдет в себя? Перестанет верить в свои чудеса? Будет по-прежнему искать принца или спасать принцессу? Быть ребенком, будучи взрослым — немного глупо, но некоторые без этого не выживут.  
— Чего же ты медлишь? — спросила она, коснувшись моей руки.  
— Ты же не хочешь этого? — выпалил я. — Ты хочешь посмотреть, как все произойдет, не так ли? А потом отругать и снова сделать больно, да?  
— Нет… Коснись меня… — прошептала она.  
Я прищурился, заглядывая в её глаза. В них жил отблеск свечи, влажно дрожа и играя со взглядом, делая его призывным и просящим, желающим и желанным. Уголки губ легонько дернулись вверх. Захотелось целовать её ресницы, ловить их тень на своих губах, и, привстав на локти, я нежно коснулся её губ, не ожидая ответа, но она ласково лизнула мои, потом я прихватил ими её язычок, и она особо не возражала, в общем, совсем не возражала. Меня распаляли её поцелуи, её случайные прикосновения ко мне, Лука не знала, куда деть руки, потому они хаотично касались, гладили, хватали, царапали короткими ноготками, зарывались в волосы, делали все, что хотели. Мысли улетали куда-то вдаль, не успевая толком достигнуть, я не заметил, как перебрался с губ на её шею, зато заметил, как охотно она отодвинула густые волосы, как, стесняясь, отвернулась, но случайно стала еще ближе ко мне, я не мог ею насытиться, чувство, что она моя, переполняло. В тот момент она была моей. «Ты моя!», — мысленно кричал я, целуя впадинку ключицы, кусая бледную кожу, оставляя на ней стремительно алеющие засосы, гладя изгибы женственного тела и касаясь груди, «Я твоя…», — отвечала она, подаваясь ко мне, судорожно обнимая и нечаянно царапая, путаясь в моих длинных волосах и наплевав на свои. Непонятно было, когда мы успели раздеть друг друга, но взаимность сводила меня с ума, чувства отбивали инициативу у разума, а внутри пылал костер, расцветал цветок папоротника, и хотелось бережно сорвать его, упав к её ногам, оставшись вместе навсегда, в своей сказке, в волшебной ночи из старых преданий. Хотелось всегда понимать её и видеть все сокровища безграничной души, влюбляясь вновь и вновь, теряя голову и бросаясь в омут без оглядки, чтобы даже знать каждого из чертей по имени, действию и его слабости, понимая, что никогда не выберешься, и, не предпринимая малейшей попытки вырваться. Мне хотелось быть заключенным в её душе — я заключил себя в ней тогда, не глядя в будущее, не думая, что это станет мне не винным погребом, пьянящим и сладостным, а острожной темницей, холодной и пустой.  
В тот момент я не думал. Возможно, в этом еще была вина того, что она меня дразнила, и это было подсознательной местью, смешанной с удовольствием и исполнением тайного желания. Когда она обессилено выдохнула мое имя, в душе что-то перевернулось, щелкнуло, словно все стало на свои места, словно все вдруг стало так, как нужно, и я вдруг почувствовал её благодарное тепло в моих объятиях. Вокруг была глубокая ночь и тишина, а я любовался своей спящей невестой в хрупком свете свечи, мне стало немного не по себе, я чувствовал себя обессилено-всесильным, но что-то внутри пело, что так и нужно, все правильно, и, поддаваясь этому сладкому голосу, я задул свечу и уснул.

Я проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, которое неспешно вплыло в мою комнату, а любимая спала рядом со мной — такая прекрасная даже во сне, успокоенная, усмиренная и трепетная, её дыхание чуть слышно шумело, а за окном просыпался двор. Кухарка что-то крикнула доярке, та рассмеялась, их звонкие голоса прокатились по округе, животные вторили им, и я слушал эту благословенную мирную музыку, не желая вылезать из постели.  
Я провел рукой по щеке девушки. Вчера был прекрасный вечер, и мне казалось, что все недоразумения между нами кончены, но она потянулась в ответ:  
— Кайто…  
Я отдернул руку, как от кипятка. Она открыла глаза и отпрянула от меня:  
— Прости…  
— Так ты все же хотела заменить меня им?  
— Нет, нет! — отчаянно вскрикнула она. — Но я не могу ничего поделать, сердце болит каждый раз, когда…  
— Я не хочу этого слышать. Одевайся и уходи.  
На самом деле, я не хотел быть настолько жестоким, но на меня что-то нашло — неясное помешательство, желание разрушить или какой-то бес, душа Кайто, которая все же считала наш поступок предательством, я не знаю, но… Если бы я тогда обнял её, а не выставил, все стало бы по-другому. Пустота её сердца была бы заполнена мной, но во временном сумасшествии я не хотел ничего понимать и видеть. Это ранило еще сильней.  
Моя милая Лука, прости меня за все, ведь в этом нет твоей вины, я всю её беру на себя. Виновен и Кайто, но он мертв, да и твоя любовь давно оправдала его, а я жив и глуп, но лучше бы мне не жить. То, что мы сделали с тобой, обрекает меня на мучения, и я пройду через адский огонь, я знаю — я заслужил лишь этого: безрассудством и глупостью, опрометчивостью и недоверием, моя милая госпожа…  
Тогда ты расплакалась, но ничто не шевельнулось в моем жестоком сердце. Ты одевалась и смотрела на меня, я отводил взгляд. Твоя рука потянулась ко мне, но что-то в моих глазах оттолкнуло тебя. Ты стояла на пороге, не решаясь выйти, и последним словом я мог бы заслужить твое прощение, но после моих слов у тебя не было пути назад:  
— Скажи, кто был лучше?


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Луки**

Это было очень глупым поступком. Никому не стало лучше. Сколько же времени прошло… Месяц, два? Я не считала дни, каждый раз, сталкиваясь взглядом с ним, я опускала голову и быстро проходила мимо. Он ни разу не остановил меня, вот и славно. В его глазах я мельком читала презрение и ненависть, собственническое чувство и жалость. Нужно забыть ту ночь, тогда случилось нечто непоправимое, и я снова замкнулась в себе, было больно и противно не только от его слов, но и от самой себя. Я не смогла хранить верность прошлому, я не смогла понять, что это только воспоминания, я не могу жить дальше. Нужно отвлечься от плохих мыслей, обыскать весь замок и найти кучу непрочитанных книг или вырваться из плена стен и убежать в поля, да только не решусь я. Не по мне это. Я буду сидеть у камина и смотреть на огонь, потому что это единственное, что успокаивает. Он будет работать, усердно и безразлично, а я буду маяться тоской, и грустить в ожидании чуда? Нет, это тоже мне не нравится. Я вырвусь из этих стен днем и вернусь вечером.  
Я посмотрела в зеркало. Оттуда на меня смотрела усталая молодая женщина с грустным недоверчивым взглядом. Люблю ли я эту женщину? Нет, она не понимает, чего хочет, она почти потеряла себя и ни во что не верит, но я обязана любить её, она похожа на маму. Взгляд сухо скользнул по скупо поджатым губам. Ну же, Лука, улыбнись! Ты должна светить и быть похожей на солнышко, как тебя любил называть Кайто. Давай же, улыбнись! Но улыбка похожа на гримасу, в глазах тень былой радости и какое-то отчаяние, потому что притворство – не выход. То, что нельзя ощутить руками, не дает тебе поддержки, но должно же остаться хоть немного веры и надежды на лучшее, они уходят последними… Пусть все слезы уйдут и во мне останется какой-то стержень, единственное, что не вымылось жизнью, но я не уверена, что что-то останется. Моя душа полна воды и воспоминаний, я сама заполнила её, чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокой. Этого не хватает. Нужно что-то новое. Я больше не могу сидеть на месте.  
Нужно выйти в город, я там так давно не была… Возможно, кому-то нужна помощь, и мне она по силам, да и узнать последние новости интересно стало. На нем жизнь не закончилась. Жизнь все еще не закончилась, как бы плохо мне ни было. Мы с ним просто живем в одном доме, я же смогу игнорировать его, не так ли? А потом, когда-нибудь, он возьмет кого-то в жены, а меня куда-нибудь выселит, это будет хорошо.  
Солнечный свет бьет по глазам, я отвыкла от него. Через шторы он все же тусклее. Вокруг бушевало лето – зелень деревьев и мягкая трава, горячий тротуар и светлое небо, сады и поля, и все такое цветущее и прекрасное, что я даже улыбнулась – мягко и искренне, будто солнце наполнило меня собой, и все внезапно пришло в порядок. Расправив плечи, мое тело вспомнило летящую походку, и легкий теплый ветерок гладил мои щеки, растрепывал волосы. Я почувствовала себя свободной.  
Когда я вошла в церковь, чтобы поздороваться с матушкой-настоятельницей и помолиться, на меня очень странно смотрели люди – со смесью удивления, радости и жалости, но я не решалась спросить, почему они так смотрят. Собственно, матушка мне и рассказала, уведя подальше от лишних взоров:  
\- Так они думают, что ты у нового управляющего – рабыня и сошла с ума от потери любимого! Это портит и твою репутацию, и репутацию Гакупо – вы не в браке, но живете в одном доме, он - молодой привлекательный мужчина, ты – красавица и умница, вам бы сойтись в браке, но вы не спешите. Это наводит на странные мысли о ваших отношениях. Также подогревает интерес то, что ты не выходишь из дома месяцами, а горничная рассказала мне по большому секрету, что ты и ешь невероятно мало, и не выходишь почти даже из комнаты, разве что в библиотеку. Он тоже сидит в кабинете, но он, возможно, работает. Вас никто не видел вместе, но и порознь вас редко увидишь, особенно тебя, а ведь раньше ты была одной из самых лучших девушек города – всем помогала, чем могла, твоя улыбка озаряла наши сердца, сейчас ты словно потухла. Что случилось, Лука? Что случилось?  
Не выдержав, я расплакалась и поведала все, что было на душе: и безразличие Гакупо, и неспособность отпустить прошлое, и свою ничтожность, и одиночество. Она только улыбнулась:  
\- Лука, твои переживания совершенно обычны для любой девушки. Ты влюбилась в нового парня после того, как потеряла другого, которого сильно любила, но, поверь, такое случается, от этого не умирают. Кайто на небесах, а я уверена, что он попал именно туда, не будет радоваться твоим слезам, он будет рад твоему счастью, пусть и с другим человеком. Не бойся, а делай то, что ты хочешь делать – попроси у него прощения, поговори с ним, он поймет, да и ты увидишь его истинные чувства.  
\- Спасибо…  
Её ответ немного сбил меня с толку. Я влюбилась в Гакупо? Я не знаю. Любовь заставляет вдохновлено летать, а не обессилено ползать, она согревает, а не обжигает душу. Но… И тут что-то не так: если бы я могла еще раз довериться Гакупо, еще хоть один раз…  
\- А вообще, моя хорошая, я тебе так скажу, - заговорщицки подмигнула мне женщина. – Станьте семьей хотя бы для репутации, а после все у вас наладится, я чувствую это. Ничего не бойся. Все будет хорошо.  
Я смутилась, попрощалась с ней и пошла домой. Эти мысли прокрались в мою голову и плотно осели там, пусть пока не хватает духу обратиться к нему, но я обязательно дойду до этого. Обязательно. 

Я носила эти мысли в себе несколько дней и, наконец, решилась. Робко постучала в двери и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. Он даже не обратил внимания на меня, фиолетовая макушка не то, чтобы не оторвалась от бумаг, она даже не шелохнулась! Я нерешительно позвала его, он снова не отреагировал. Подошла поближе – опять провал. Положила ему руку на плечо – все тот же результат. Да что это такое?! Он меня игнорирует! Рассердившись, я присела на краешек стола и нечаянно смахнула чернильницу на его документы.   
Он был очень зол, упрямо столкнул меня, собрал документы и бросил их в камин.  
\- Гакупо, нам нужно поговорить.   
Он скептически поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся. Я расценила это как «Зачем? И так все ясно.» и вздохнула.  
\- Это не только меня касается, поверь.  
\- Ну и что же это?  
\- В общем… Я недавно была в городе, - нерешительно начала я. Он перебил:  
\- Молодец, а теперь иди отсюда, не мешай работать!  
\- Люди говорят, что ты удерживаешь меня.  
\- Я? Тебя? – усмехнулся он. – Да что ты, скатертью дорожка, ты свободна – катись на все четыре стороны.  
\- Я не хочу катиться, но и не хочу, чтобы о тебе говорили как о моем насильнике.  
\- Что? Насильнике? – нахмурился он. – Но почему они так думают?  
\- Потому что мы не женаты и долго живем вместе. Почем им знать, что только в одном доме, а не в одной постели? Вот они так и думают. Это очень плохо, Гакупо.   
\- Я знаю, Лука. И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Не знаю… Я просто рассказала, потому что это и тебя касается, вот и все.   
\- Ты же не выйдешь за меня замуж, да?  
Я смутилась и промолчала.  
\- Конечно, кто я для тебя… Так, слуга, да и то бывший, человек из прошлого…   
\- Ты тот, кем захочешь быть для меня, я же когда-то говорила. Я не позволю кому-то новому влезть в мою душу, но ты можешь. Не потому, что я тебе не позволю, а потому что тебе не нужно никуда влезать, ты и так там.   
\- Глупая ты, Лука. Очень глупая. Ты живешь прошлым, - с горечью сказал он. Я опустила взгляд:  
\- У меня нет настоящего, чтобы жить в нем.   
\- Ты не видишь его, глупая. Ты не хочешь видеть его, - продолжил бы он, но теперь не выдержала я:  
\- Так покажи мне его! Переубеди меня! Ты все время говоришь: «Кто я для тебя?», но не говоришь – кто для тебя я. Нужна ли я тебе? Вряд ли нужна, иначе бы ты не доставлял столько боли, ты бы заботился обо мне, ты бы любил меня… Любишь ли ты меня? Ты сравнивал себя с ним, но вы слишком разные, чтобы я могла хоть как-то вас сравнить. Он не должен был окутать меня любовью, а потом умереть, а ты не должен заботиться обо мне после его смерти. Я должна была умереть вместе с ним, чтобы все было идеально: любовь до гробовой доски и одинокий друг семьи, плачущий и помнящий их лучшие дни, хранящий память… И, наверное, мне нужно бы умереть, потому что это самый легкий выход…  
Внезапно я ощутила мягкое прикосновение подушечек его пальцев к своей щеке. Они были шершавыми и теплыми, и от бережных касаний я вдруг разревелась. Я не могла больше держать это в себе, пытаться быть сильной, я уткнулась в его плечо, а он гладил по волосам подобно тому самому ветерку и шептал:  
\- Ничего, прорвемся. Если ты захочешь, ты можешь уехать потом, убежать от меня и выбросить кольцо.  
\- Я не хочу…  
\- Хорошо, моя госпожа, не нужно больше сбегать. Хотите ли Вы выйти за меня замуж?  
Я подняла влажные покрасневшие глаза и кивнула. Он улыбался.  
\- Тогда выбирайте дату, моя госпожа.   
\- Н-не называй меня так, - отстранилась я от него, вытирая слезы.  
\- Почему? – он взял меня за руку.  
\- Это смущает… - наконец призналась я.

Прошла пара недель, Гакупо собрал горожан на Площади и объявил о нашей помолвке. Я ничего не могла даже сказать, а стояла, прячась за его спину и сжав его руку изо всех сил, подавляя улыбку и пряча лицо. Мне действительно хотелось этого, от этой новости сердце билось немного чаще и меня окутывало непонятное теплое чувство – я жива. Я действительно жива, впервые за это время. Я не сплю, я проснулась, я не хочу думать о прошлом, потому что оно прошло, и я не хочу вернуться назад и сделать все по-другому, ведь все так, как и должно быть. Да, пусть я не могу так же сильно привязаться к нему, но это временно, на самом деле я хочу привязаться к нему, он достоин этого.   
Когда мы помирились, мне стало намного спокойнее. Мы стали вместе завтракать, обедать и ужинать, и я приходила к нему в кабинет, пытаясь помочь с чем-нибудь. Он же в свою очередь не хотел нагружать меня, я настояла, и он поручил мне заботу о приближающейся свадьбе. Она должна быть через месяц после помолвки, хотя я хотела бы, чтобы она была поскорее, ведь тогда уже будет глубокая и холодная осень. Он рассмеялся и сказал, что согреет меня даже лютой зимой. Я покраснела тогда и смутилась, как он может говорить такое девушке?.. Хотя… я единственная, кому он говорит такое. Он начал брать меня с собой, мы вместе уезжали по делам, и это радовало. Оказалось, что, кроме прошлого, у нас есть много тем для разговоров, он знал то, чего не знала я, и это было интересно…  
Я стала рядом с ним и поклонилась присутствующим. Почему-то все захлопали, и я снова очень сильно смутилась. Хотелось попросить прощения у людей за то, что я заставила их так волноваться за себя, нигде не появляясь, но я была не в силах вымолвить ни слова, а всего лишь подняла на них взгляд и улыбнулась. Гакупо нежно сжал мою ладонь в своей, я повернулась, а он улыбнулся мне.  
Хорошо быть любимым и любить. Не играть и не позволять любить себя, а именно любить самой – доверять и получать доверие, дарить свое тепло и получать другое, ничуть не холоднее, чем твое, обнимать и быть в объятиях, терять времени счет и не задумываться о будущем или прошлом, чувствовать себя защищенной и стараться помочь ему во всем, что сама можешь… Это прекрасные чувства. Главное, чтобы сердце не разбилось опять, чтобы ничего не случилось, чтобы все было так. Я хотела бы остановить время в той осени, если уж мне не дано повернуть его вспять. Я была счастлива. Да, он не был моим светом, но я была его солнышком, а он… Он был словно небо для меня. Большое, безграничное небо, светлое, освещенное мной… Как же много чести… Это так неправильно, но в тот момент это было тем, в чем нуждались мы оба.

Свадьба была не через месяц, а через две недели. Он был очень красив в парадном мундире, а я… Отражение испуганно глядело на белое платье и убранные в веночек косы волосы. Мне было страшно, но на самом деле нечего было бояться. Это было похоже на городской праздник, почти все приветствовали нас, и я чувствовала, что люди искренне рады за меня. Маленькие дети бегали вокруг нас, когда мы шли к алтарю, изображая ангелов, рассыпая лепестки роз, и становилось теплее на душе. Он улыбался, и эта улыбка напоминала мои мечты, правда, в них на его месте был Кайто. От этого в душе щемило, ведь я потеряла его, но потерянного не вернешь, я должна жить, и Гакупо считает так же.  
Он заботится обо мне, и я тону в этой заботе, задыхаясь от неё, захлебываясь, но лучше задыхаться, чем вообще не дышать. Лучше сдаться на милость этим объятиям, ведь в них так тепло, и появляется чувство, что ты можешь поверить вновь и быть сильнее, единственное, что требуется – быть рядом и не вырываться, смириться. Что же мне еще остается?   
Он надевает на мой палец кольцо, и я с улыбкой отвечаю тем же. Он обнимает меня – нежно, но крепко, и я закрываю глаза. Наверное, я счастлива. Я точно должна быть счастлива, ведь теперь я не одна, но это чувство… Горько-сладкое, мне хочется расплакаться, я слаба и, кажется, недостойна этого, хочется спрятаться от мира и больше никогда не выходить из дома, хочется положить голову на его колени и заснуть так навеки, но он словно слышит мои мысли и качает головой, бережно забирая лицо в чашу из ладоней и касаясь губ. Вот он точно счастлив сейчас – победитель, который не плакал по ночам, смеющий вытеснить из сердца проигравшей девушки то, за что она всегда цеплялась… Ну и пусть. Девушке и самой надоело.  
\- У тебя слезы на глазах… - шепчет он. – Ты нервничаешь?  
Я качаю головой, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово.   
\- Все будет хорошо, котенок…  
Эти глупые слова успокаивают, и мы поворачиваемся к людям.  
Теперь мы – муж и жена, и я надеюсь, что все так и будет.


End file.
